


Of Men and Misunderstandings

by TheSarcasticSiren



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dudes being adorable and stuff, Fitz is a great boyfriend, M/M, Making Out, Silly Misunderstandings with a Happy Ending, Swagger has a lot of insecurities, You get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasticSiren/pseuds/TheSarcasticSiren
Summary: Eric was having a mental breakdown.There was no other way of putting it and no way to say it nicely.Eric Vivian Matthews was having a mental breakdown and it fucking sucked; and in ashowerof all places.





	Of Men and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this fic came to be but it was definitely a rollercoaster from start to finish. In this story, I switch between calling Swagger and Fitz by their "real" names (because who really knows if Eric is his real name) as well as their YouTube names. Also, I use a LOT of commas. Just... an excessive amount of commas.
> 
> Furthermore, I add a lot of unnecessary detail to everything and it is out of control. I'm so sorry.

Eric was having a mental breakdown. 

There was no other way of putting it and no way to say it nicely. Eric Vivian Matthews was having a mental breakdown and it fucking sucked; and in a _shower_ of all places. 

Why was he having a breakdown in the shower, you ask? Well, the answer to that is quite simple. Eric was a coward who couldn’t face up to his mistakes without running away. The showers just happened to be close by at the time and were an innocent bystander to his inner turmoil. 

He tried to calm his breathing and think logically, yet his anxiety continued to prevail and scatter his thoughts. Feeling his face contort into an ugly grimace, Eric decided to distract himself with whatever his mind could come up with; no matter how hard he struggled to focus. 

The first thing that popped into his head was Cameron. The source of his current state of mind and the best thing that has ever happened to him in the past few months. They had just started dating and their relationship was a new experience for the both of them. The thought of said relationship caused butterflies to swarm in his stomach, making him simultaneously happy and nervous at the same time. 

Cam was easy going from the start, making sure they both knew each other's boundaries and what they were comfortable with. They agreed to take things slow, only going as far as holding hands and cuddling when having sleepovers. 

It had been a couple months and they had seemed completely fine without going farther, but Eric had to admit that he wanted more. Kissing, at the very least. 

Just looking at Cam’s stupidly handsome face made him want to kiss the daylights out of him, but Eric wasn’t confident in how the younger man would react. He knew he could bring it up at any time, yet he would choke on his words before he could even get them out properly. 

It didn’t help that when the Misfits would do a podcast, Cam would purposefully catch his eye and smile at him. He would give him this look, so soft and intimate that Eric found himself unable to function for several minutes at a time. 

Speaking of podcasts, Eric had just come back to Melbourne after going back to the United States to visit friends and family. He had been gone for a couple of weeks and was glad to finally be home with his friends. Everything was hectic at first, what with Buck and Toby joining him at the end of his journey in California and then immediately coming back to record the podcast. He had a lot of work to catch up on but it was worth it. 

Now that he was back, he noticed the difference between his and Cam’s relationship from before he left over two weeks ago to now. Before, their relationship was similar to best friends but with hand holding and cuddling. They would sit so close together that Swagger would nearly be in the taller man's lap and they would crack sexual jokes only to get bashful half way through. 

Now, Cam was constantly in his space using any excuse to stand close to him. He would throw an arm around Eric's shoulders and pull him tight against his side, randomly hugging him from behind and resting his chin on the shorter man’s head. 

Eric would be reading, texting or watching something on his phone only to look up and catch Cam staring at him with the sweetest smile. Eric felt like he was about to combust from how often his face and neck would heat up during these moments. Especially with what happened at the latest podcast. 

Currently, Buck had gone back home and the Misfits were filming another podcast with just Cam, Toby and himself. Matt had made a dramatic exit at the very beginning of the podcast, some skit he had made up at the last second about escaping the cops? He wasn't completely sure, but Cam had told him to take Matt’s chair, placing him directly across from his boyfriend. 

The podcast had gone smoothly and Eric was relieved to finally take off his balaclava and chainmail. He was glad to breathe without feeling restricted and overheated; and it didn’t help that his helmet had been giving him some serious neck pains as of late. 

As he ran his hands through his hair, he could hear Toby and the rest of their team break out into a fit of giggles. Looking over to where Cam should be, he found said man’s chair to be empty. He was unable to be disappointed for long as two large hands clamped down onto his shoulders, scaring the shit out of him. 

“Holy shi- _Cameron!_” 

Said man broke out into a fit of laughter, his giggling contagious, making Eric grin as he turned the upper half of his body around in the chair to catch sight of his offender. “Dude, I almost peed!” 

“Kinky.” 

Snorting, Eric carefully pushed his chair back to give Cam time to move away, then stood and moved to the side. Stretching with his arms high above his head, he let out a sound between a hum and a whine, relieved when he felt his back crack. He stiffened when he felt a pair of hands gently take hold of his sides, dangerously close to his waist. Slowly putting his arms down, he glanced up over his shoulder at his boyfriend. 

Cam was standing directly behind him, the soft look on his face nearly causing Eric to choke on his spit. He swallowed hard as to not embarrass himself and eased himself around within the taller male's grasp, reaching up to place his hands onto Cams chest. He noticed that said chest was slightly over his head height and tried to hold back a frown. 

“I gotcha!” 

Toby’s voice nearly scared Swagger out of his spot, Cam’s hold tightening to keep him in place as his head snapped to look at Toby. She and their intern scurried over to place a stepping stool between the two. 

They also took it upon themselves to guide Eric onto the stupidly helpful device. Eric playfully glared at them but sucked up his embarrassment and thanked the two of them. Grinning when they dramatically ran away to hide around the corner with the rest of their coworkers. 

Shaking his head in bemusement, Swagger turned back to face his boyfriend and noticed how much closer he was to said man’s height, his forehead just reaching Cam’s chin. They locked eyes as Eric placed his hands onto Fitz’ shoulders, thumbs smoothing over the cotton pullover he was wearing. 

“Hello there.” 

Cam grinned, leaning slightly closer to lightly bump their noses together. “Hehe... hi.” 

They seemed content to just stand there, Cam’s hands sliding lower and pausing at his waist to give him a firm squeeze. Eric squeaked, feeling his neck prickle with heat at the sound he had just made. Fitz, on the other hand, looked elated. 

“No no no no no, don't-” 

Cam squeezed several times, firm and quick; one after the other. Eric nearly dove off the stepping stool to make a break for it. Fitz laughed and pulled his squirming boyfriend closer, Swaggers hands pushing at his shoulders not deterring him in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry, come on- no, _c’mere!_” 

Eric stopped trying to escape, angrily squinting up at his tall asshole of a boyfriend. Cam’s hands slid down to grasp his hips, thumbs hooking into his belt loops. 

“Hey Babe.” 

He bit his tongue at the pet name, mentally cursing at the feeling of blood rushing into his cheeks. Unfortunately for him, Cam noticed his flustered state and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. “Aw, my adorable, short boyfriend.” 

Huffing, he tried to force down his bashfulness and leaned back, forcing Cam to pull back as well. His hands slid up the taller man’s neck to scratch his nails through the ginger-blonde beard. His hands then moved to cup nicely shaped cheek bones as he took a moment to consider his next course of action to get back at his boyfriend. 

What could he do to ruffle the other man’s feathers? 

His eyes locked onto slightly full lips and he struggled to keep his face straight, swallowing hard to hide how flustered he felt once again. He leaned forward; his heart began to race at the thought of what he was about to do. 

Swagger tilted his head up as he moved Cameron’s down, their eyes locking as the shorter man gave the taller one a smile. He hoped he looked as smooth as he was trying to be but knowing him, he most likely failed. He was probably going to make a fool of himself but he wanted, no he _needed_ to fluster his boyfriend. 

Fluttering his eyelashes, which he’s been complimented on several times in the past, he slowly moved forward until their noses were touching. 

“Hey baby...” He murmured, trying to lay the ‘sexy’ on thick. 

Eric waited for the other to laugh but the heat he felt beneath his fingertips, as well as the stunned wide-eyed look on the others face, shocked him. His anxiety kicked in and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. 

Thinking fast, which meant that he wasn’t thinking at all- he tilted his head and slid their lips together in what could barely be considered a kiss. He stayed still for only a few seconds before a sharp spike of anxiety punched him in the chest and nearly took his breath away. 

He moved back and then hopped off the stepping stool, trying to avoid looking at the other man’s face. He made a show of feeling his sweatshirts front pocket. “My, uh, my phone is vibrating like crazy- I-uh... let me take this.” 

Eric pretended to reach in and fish for his phone, fast walking out of the room as quickly as his short legs could take him. He passed Toby on the way out and nearly tripped when he noticed the starstruck grin on her face. Of course, he forgot that she was there. 

_Fucking fantastic._

He finds himself looking for a place to hide and calm down and his eyes lock onto the restroom farther down the hall. He rushes in and locks the door behind him, trying to ease his racing heart and stop the sudden wave of guilt crashing through him. 

He had kissed Cameron. 

Fuck, that had been their first kiss and he didn’t even ask if he was allowed to do that. What if Cam wasn’t ready for that step? He had never brought up kissing anything other than cheeks and literally anywhere else but the lips. 

God damnit he didn’t ask for consent. 

He shakily runs a hand down his face and tries to keep his breathing steady. He fails horribly and glances around the room, eyes locking onto the shower stall in the corner. Maybe he should take a quick shower and figure out how to apologize to his boyfriend. 

Yeah, like he had any other choice. It was either talk to Cam or avoid him and the latter would make things worse. 

Eric released an unsteady breath and made his way over to the shower, peeling off his clothing as he went. It didn’t help that he wanted to kiss Cam even more now. Could someone even get addicted to kissing a specific person? 

He turned on the shower spray to its hottest setting and frowned. If so, of course it would be him. He had always had shit luck. Swagger barely remembered to test the water before stepping in, the hot spray hitting him in all the right places. He mentally cursed the Misfits house and how shitty their heating situation was. No heat and no hot water, it was a fucking disaster. 

He was getting used to showering at the office but was looking into getting his own apartment soon. He loved living with the others but the fact that he couldn’t sleep in his room without freezing his toes off made him realize how the house wasn’t worth it. 

He had time to figure that out later, for now he needed to calm down and think of what he was going to say to his boyfriend. 

After a certain amount of time and barely remembering to bathe himself, Eric turned off the shower and grabbed a towel out of the closet. He avoided looking into the wall mirrors, not the most comfortable with his existence currently, and quickly got dressed. 

As he towel-dried his hair, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone. 

He felt his eyes widen at the amount of text messages he had, as well as 3 missed calls. All of them were from Fitz, and he felt his heart beat against his ribcage uncomfortably. He had one voicemail and pressed his phone to his ear as his boyfriend's deep voice came out of the speaker. 

Cam sounded out of it, stumbling over his words and asking where he was. He then demanded that Swagger call him back immediately before hanging up. When Eric checked the text messages, they were initially the same; asking where he ran off to and if he was alright. 

Eric felt the guilt course through his entire being and checked the time, cursing his anxiety as he dialed Fitz’ number. He had been in the shower for over an hour. 

He was surprised at how Cam picked up on the second ring. “Hey, where are you?” 

“I’m still at the office, I-” 

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you.” 

“I can just call an uber-” 

“No, stand out front, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t go anywhere.” 

Eric pulled his phone away from his ear as the call ended abruptly. Slowly making his way out of the bathroom and heading towards the front of the building, he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Was Cam really that upset about the kiss? Or was he uncomfortable about his shitty attempt at flirting? Either way, he shouldn’t have done anything and should have just let Cam control the pace of their relationship. They’ve only been together for a couple of months and they both agreed to take it slow. 

God, why was Eric such a fuck up? 

A small voice in the back of his head told him he was just overreacting and that Cam would understand. That his boyfriend was an open-minded guy and if he didn’t want to do something, he would tell Eric. Unfortunately, the anxious part of him was screaming at him for not asking in the first place. 

He knew he would mess up this relationship. He always does. 

Eric waited out front for what felt like forever before Cam pulled up in his car. His boyfriend rolled down the window and told him to get in. Quietly, Eric did as he’s told and soon the office is left behind and they’re making their way to, well, he’s not sure. Cam is probably going to drop him off at the Misfits house and tell him off. 

He’d deserve it, after all. 

Swagger wishes he didn’t forget his juul back at the Misfits house. He didn’t even bring any weed to the office, too busy with catching up on making Youtube videos and editing. He takes his phone out to distract himself and ignores the small headache it gives him. 

The car stops and turns off faster than Eric predicted and when he looks up, he’s see’s that they are parked at Cam’s house. 

Neither of them move. 

Eric bites his lip and squeezes his phone tightly, unsure of what to do. From the corner of his eye he can see Cam facing him, most likely judging his existence. When he turns his head to get a better look, Cam’s face is unreadable. He doesn’t look angry but he also doesn’t look happy. 

His hand starts to go numb from how hard the plastic is digging into his flesh and he tries, and fails, to relax his grip. 

“Should...” His voice waivers and Cam’s eyebrows raise, eyes widening slightly. 

Eric suddenly feels overwhelmed, his fight or flight instincts kicking in as he has the sudden need to run. His anxiety nearly chokes him and he needs to go home, _now._ “I’ll call an uber.” He gets out of the car and leans against the door after he closes it, hunching in on himself as he unlocks his phone. 

He hears and feels the car door slam as Cam gets out and makes his way over to him in record time. 

“Why are you calling an uber?” 

Eric taps the Uber icon and keeps his gaze locked onto his phone. “So, I can go home?” 

“Why do you need to go home? Are you not staying over?” 

Swagger pauses and takes a moment to process what the taller man had just said before looking up at him, “What?” 

“What do you mean by what?” 

“...you want me to stay over?” 

Cameron looks confused for all of three seconds before his eyebrows furrow, a concerned look on his face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Only then does Eric realize his eyes are stinging. He feels a sudden burst of anger at the fact that he’s unable to control his emotions. He needed to stop being such a bitch and use his words like a normal human being. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Or maybe not. 

Eric tries to go back to ordering an uber only to have his phone yanked out of his hands and placed into Cam’s jean pocket. Both of Fitz’ hands take a hold of his own and the size difference is almost comical. He’s shaken out of his stupor when the larger hands enveloping his own give him a firm squeeze. 

“Hey...” Eric looks up, struggling to ignore the slight blur of unshed tears in his eyes. He blinks hard to clear them and can barely look Cam in the eye as he speaks to him again. “Talk to me, love. What’s wrong?” 

Eric shakes his head and squeezes his eyes shut, angling his head down to hide his face and get a grip. “N-nothing, I’m freaking out over nothing- _fuck._” He curses when his voice gives out mid sentence, pulling his hands out of Cam’s to press hard against his eyes. He scrubs the palms of his hands against his eyes harshly, trying to force away his shitty emotions. 

Suddenly, his wrists are grabbed and eased away from his face. Swagger blinks his eyes open and focuses on the taller man before him, hands held in between their bodies as they stare at each other. 

After a moment, Cam smiles and lets out a small but audible sigh. 

“God, I love your eyes.” 

Eric feels stunned before feeling flustered, trying to re-cover his face with his hands. 

Cam tightens his grip and tugs Eric slightly closer, tilting his head down to catch the shorter man’s eyes once more. “I’m serious, Beauty!” 

Swagger stutters, unsure of what to say before whining, “Babe!” 

Fitz grins, a sweet goofy thing that makes Swaggers heart melt into goop. “That’s right, I am your Babe.” Eric can’t help but laugh, “Shut up,” before freeing one hand to wipe any excess tears off his face. 

“...but really, what made you cry?” 

Stiffening, his panic must have shown on his face because suddenly Fitz looked down right serious, determined to figure out the issue at hand. 

“No, like I said before I was freaking out about nothing. I got anxious and started overthinking; I have a lot of work to catch up on and I ran out of weed to keep me focused.” 

Cam stares at him with the same unreadable look he had in the car. 

“...I don’t believe you.” 

Eric tries stuttering out an excuse but Cam yanks him toward the house. “You’re not allowed to leave until you tell me.” 

“Cameron, seriously-” 

“Nope!” 

Eric is lead to the couch and forced to sit down at the very end, Cam sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. The firm grip tight enough to let Eric know that he isn’t escaping any time soon. 

“Now, tell me the truth.” 

Eric grimaces and opens his mouth, only for his boyfriend to cut him off, “Seriously.” 

Swagger tries to come up with a response but his words are failing him. He hears Cam sigh in irritation and he automatically feels like shit for upsetting him. “Come on, just tell me the truth. It’s not that hard.” 

“I just...” Eric keeps his gaze locked on to his lap, hands gripping his sweatpants so tight his knuckles turn white. It helps him focus enough to finish his sentence. “I messed up.” When Cam stays quiet, he continues, “I upset you... I’m sorry, Cam.” 

Cam stays quiet for what feels like forever but is really just around 30 seconds, but Eric can’t help but feel uncomfortable. His right side is squished against the arm rest and Cam is pressed up against him completely. There is no space for him to breathe and usually he wouldn’t mind but- 

Cam interrupts his thoughts with a sigh that he can feel through his whole body, “I wouldn’t say I was angry. Irritated, yeah. Concerned mostly! I mean, my tiny boyfriend runs off and disappears for over an hour and no one knows where he is. I called Mason and he said you weren’t at the Misfits house, and Toby didn’t see you leave the office either.” 

“I was in the bathroom.” 

“For an hour?!” 

“Well.... yeah. I mean, I can understand you being upset because I didn’t text you back, but what about what happened before that?” 

“Before that? As in the podcast?” 

“Yeah, when I kissed you.” 

Eric was surprised at how steady he sounded as he said it out loud. The tight grip on his sweatpants loosened fractionally. He felt Cam’s hand slide from his waist to grip at his hip, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“You know what? Yeah, I am mad.” 

Eric bit his tongue to stop the apologies from spewing out from between his lips, his heart sinking into his stomach as his boyfriend raised his voice. 

“I’m angry that my boyfriend kissed me and left before I could properly make out with him! Like, seriously?” 

….what? 

“You... you wanted to make out?” 

“Hell yeah! I’ve wanted to kiss you way before we got together. I had a crush on you for months before we admitted that we liked each other.” 

“So... you’re not mad that I kissed you?” 

“What? Swagger, why would I be mad about that?” 

“I didn’t ask if it was okay! That was our first kiss, Cameron!” 

Cam sounded as confused as Eric felt, “You thought I would be mad if you kissed me?” 

“I didn’t ask!” 

“Ask? You think you need permission to kiss me?” 

Eric nodded and Fitz made a noise of disbelief. “Are you kidding me? I mean, yeah, we didn’t really talk about it but for fucks sake! I was waiting for you to feel more comfortable. Taking it slow, you know? But if I could have kissed you before now, I would have been doing it all the time- _No! You don’t understand!_ Were you really waiting for _me_ to say something?” 

Eric stared down at his lap, completely stunned at what Cam had admitted, more like ranted, to him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times while trying to find the right words, before giving up and shrugging. “I mean, kinda? That’s why I felt so bad. Like, what if I kissed you and you weren’t ready for that?” 

He felt Cam squeeze his hip again. 

“I see what you’re saying, but if I didn’t want to be intimate with you then we wouldn’t be together. What kind of asshole would I have to be to reject you like that? And for something as small as a kiss, no less!” 

Eric shrugs again, fiddling with his wrinkled sweatpants. 

“Hey...” 

Eric glances up at Cam for the first time since they sat down. 

“I want you to kiss me. Hell, I want to kiss you! If you want to, of course.” 

Eric snorted, “Was me kissing you after the podcast not a good enough indicator that I wanted to suck face with you?” 

Fitz rolled his eyes before grinning down at him. “Just making sure you weren’t having a spur of the moment type of thing.” 

“It’d be a really weird if I just decided to kiss you at random times but you weren’t allowed to kiss me. That sounds kinda shit, to be honest.” 

“Yeah, no. That wouldn’t be fair. Speaking of fair...” Fitz leaned down so that their faces were directly in front of each other. “You kissed me but I didn’t get to kiss you. May I?” 

Swagger felt breathless as he whispered, “You better.” 

Cam closes the space between them and brushes their lips together, pausing for just a moment before tilting his head and _oh, he definitely knew what he was doing._

They exchanged kisses, chaste and quick but so worth it, for several minutes. Eric was on cloud nine but felt Cam shift slightly and grunt, pressing their lips harder together. It only took a second for Eric to realize that the taller man was probably uncomfortable. He had to angle his head down and to the side to kiss the shorter man and he would definitely be sore later if they continued like this. 

Eric slowly pulled away and had to hold back a grin when Cam followed. He allowed their lips to lock one more time before reaching up to cup Cam’s cheeks, carefully pulling back so that they could look at each other. Cam opened his eyes and looked dazed, blinking down at Swagger in confusion. 

Eric was unable to hide his lovesick smile. “Is your neck okay?” 

Cam took a moment to think before shrugging. “I’ll be fine.” 

Eric gave him a look, before humming and looking Cam over. “Should I stand? Would that help?” 

Cam considered it before shaking his head, “Nah, then _your_ neck would hurt. Your legs would get tired from standing too.” 

“...how long would we be kissing for my legs to fall asleep?” 

Cam gave him a cheeky grin and Eric laughed and shoved him, “So, what do you suggest we do then?” 

Fitz titled his head in thought before patting his own thigh, “You could always sit on my lap.” Eric could tell, even as Cam said it playfully, that he was serious. He could see the hopeful yet bashful look on the younger man’s face. There was no way that he could say no to this man. 

Pushing himself up, he stood in front of his boyfriend and placed his hands on his hips. “Alright, you asked for it.” Cam gave him a confused look, so he clarified, “I’m fat and you want me to sit on your lap. It’s your funeral, man.” 

Cam looked stunned before beaming, arms open and gesturing at him to show that he was ready. Eric giggled and pushed down his nerves, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. He slid into Fitz’ lap, legs on either side of the taller man’s legs and his ass on top of Fitz’ thighs. Placing his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders, he couldn’t help but grin at how they were pretty much face to face. 

“No stool this time?” 

“Shut up!” He smacked Cam’s shoulder as said man’s hands gripped his waist. They looked at each other for a long moment before Cam leaned in and pressed their lips together. They went back to exchanging kisses, both becoming more confident as time went on. 

Eric wrapped his arms around Cam’s neck and deepened the kiss. The younger man made a deep groaning sound that sent shivers down Swagger’s spine. He felt the taller man’s tongue glide against his bottom lip and Eric pulled back for a second to gasp, before moving back in to lock their lips back together. 

Fitz pulls back not too long after and presses kiss after kiss against his cheek, then slides his lips down to trail kisses down his neck. Eric tilts his head back and to the side to give him more access. Not once had any of his previous partners made him feel this good. It stunned him how easily Cam riled him up. 

He felt the visor of Cam’s cap dig into his shoulder and decided to reach up and pluck it off of his head, tossing it to the opposite end off the couch and running his fingers through Cam’s short but soft hair. He yelped when he felt two large hands slide underneath his sweatshirt and undershirt, warm palms running up and down his sides before moving to run across his upper back. 

The direct skin on skin contact made him tense, his legs suddenly making it known that they were falling asleep and cramping up from their current position. He didn’t want Cam to stop what he was doing, so he scooted forward slightly more to the point that the front of their bodies were completely pressed up against one another. He then tried to put more weight onto his butt so that he could unfold his legs and then wrap them around Cam’s waist. 

Unfortunately, Cam pulled back to see what he was doing just as he freed his legs. He wanted to get back to necking with his boyfriend, so he slid his legs between Cam’s back and the couch, successfully wrapping his legs around Cam’s waist. 

He leaned back a bit to look at Fitz and felt his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of said man’s face. The lovesick look he was receiving made him feel lightheaded and he knew he must be giving Cam the same look. Eric loosened his hold around Cam’s neck and tilted his head to kiss at the pale neck in front of him. Cam hummed and leaned his head back, hands sliding down to the shorter man’s lower back. 

Returning the favor, Eric kissed down his boyfriend’s neck. Once he reached the collar of Fitz’ cotton pullover, he slipped his fingers into the collar and pulled it down to mouth at his collarbone. He grazed his teeth lightly over the bone before running the tip of his tongue over the same spot. 

He felt the hands on his back press down harder but heard no complaints, so with a shit eating grin he placed his lips directly beneath Fitz’ collar bone and sucked. 

He didn’t stop until he was sure a hickey would form and pulled back to survey his work. Eric felt extremely satisfied at the fact that the small mark was already bruising. Cam must have seen the grin on his face because he scoffed, “Well, don’t you look proud of yourself.” 

“This proves that I called dibs on you. So, dibs.” 

“Wow, what a mature thing to say.” 

“...dibs.” 

Cam suddenly shot forward and clamped his teeth down onto the side of Eric’s neck, right at the juncture where neck meets shoulder. Eric shrieked before gripping the taller man’s shoulders tightly. He felt Cam suck hard and periodically tighten and loosen the grip his teeth had on his neck. Cam leaned forward; his hands spread across Eric’s back as he dipped him. Swagger’s eyes slid shut and he was unable to hold back the breathy moan that escaped at the feeling of his boyfriend going to town on his neck. 

Finally, Fitz’ teeth released their unforgiving grip and he laved his tongue over the huge mark he had left; pressing gentle kisses over and around the spot as if to soothe it. Eric didn’t realize that he was still letting out quiet little noises of pleasure, quickly biting his lip to hold back any more embarrassing sounds. He also relaxed his grip on Cam’s shoulders, his painted nails leaving temporary crescent moons in the fabric of Cam’s pullover. 

Cam moved to rub their cheeks together, facial hair catching and making both men giggle. Eric heard Cam let out a pleased sigh as he held the shorter man in his arms. “Fuck, dude. Please tell me you’re sleeping over.” 

Wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck once more, Eric turned his head and pressed several kisses over Cam’s bearded cheek. “Maybe.” 

Cam groaned and squeezed Eric with his arms. “Stay here, specifically on my lap.” Eric snorted. “No, seriously, it’s like you belong here. You fit perfectly! Also, I still have your phone so you can’t uber or GPS your way home.” 

Fitz straightened their position so they were upright once more and leaned back to press their foreheads together. “Stay, please.” 

Swagger practically felt his heart melt in his chest, hands moving up to frame Cam’s nicely shaped face. “Okay.” 

Cam’s eyes lit up, causing Eric to smile. “I can put a movie on and order takeout!” 

The shorter man chuckled, “Would we even watch the movie?” 

“Only while we eat. After food, all bets are off.”


End file.
